


In a Heartbeat

by OneTrueEmotion



Series: Shaken not Stirred (A compilation of tumblr drabbles) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueEmotion/pseuds/OneTrueEmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 2x11</p>
<p>Derek thinks he know the one person who can save Jackson from descending into madness, but what if he's wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heartbeat

Derek got to the school as fast as he could as soon as he realized what was going on, but it was already too late. Stiles was gone, his betas were missing, and Jackson was lying bleeding and broken in the middle of the lacrosse field. There was already a group of concerned parents, kids, and teachers surrounding him, and Scott’s mom and Lydia were kneeling by his side trying to help him, but Derek didn’t even have to get close to realize that his heart wasn’t beating.

It didn’t make sense. Lydia was his one person who could save him. She was supposed to be able to get to Jackson, through his heart, save his life and save him from the kanima. But she was kneeling there by his side, crying his name, and it wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working?

Unless he was wrong. Unless Peter was wrong. What if it wasn’t Lydia? Maybe someone else had the key to Jackson’s heart. But who? Jackson was almost as bad as Derek himself, not letting anyone get close to him. Lydia was the only person Jackson ever let close to him. Well, her and…

Oh.

Derek spun around and… there. Off to the side, helmet, stick and gloves thrown haphazardly around him, Jackson’s best friend Danny was kneeling on the ground sobbing into his hands. It was a long shot, but Derek was out of options. He ran up to Danny and grabbed the front of his jersey, yanking him to his feet. “Do you love him?”

Danny stared at him with wide, bloodshot eyes. “What?”

“Jackson. Do you love him?”

“I, I mean… h-he’s my best—“

“Not what I mean. Answer the goddamn question. Do you love him?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Danny practically shouted at Derek, then glanced around to see if anyone heard him. “But it doesn’t matter, he’s str—“

“Go.” Derek released the lacrosse player and gave him a shove towards the group of people, causing him to stumble. “Go to him, right now.”

Danny ran to him, shoving his way through the crowd, and threw himself down next to Jackson. Derek followed behind, and gave everybody his best intimidating glare so that they had a little more room.

“God, how did this happen?” Danny asked, his voice cracking with pain as he grabbed Jackson’s hand. “What the hell is going on here?” He brought Jackson’s hand to his face and, thinking better of pressing it to his lips, pressed it against his cheek instead. Derek listened carefully, but Jackson’s heart was still motionless. Why wasn’t it working?

“Jackson,” Lydia cried, still holding his head in her hands. “Jackson, can you hear me?”

Melissa McCall was still doing chest compressions on his body. “Jackson! Come on, stay with me.”

_There’s a myth, that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling his Christian name_.

“Danny!” Derek shook the boy’s shoulders and he looked up, startled. “Say his name. Just do it.”

Danny looked back down at his best friend. “Jackson.” He spoke softly, so softly that among the yelling and commotion, Derek was probably the only person who could hear him. “Jackson, buddy, come back. I need you.” A few tears slipped from Danny’s eyes, slipping in between the two boys’ intertwined fingers. “I haven’t told you this, because I’ve always been scared of how you would react, but you are my type, Jackson.” Derek wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have heard a murmur of movement from Jackson’s heart. “I love you, Jackson,” Danny continued, under his breath. “I’ve loved you since I realized I was gay. Hell, you were the _reason_ I realized I was gay.” This time Derek definitely heard Jackson’s heart stirring. “Please, just live, Jackson.”

Finally Jackson’s heart started beating steadily, and Derek gently pulled Melissa off. She checked his pulse just as he took a deep, gasping breath, and then there was more commotion as people were moving away to make room for the paramedics that were running in.

Lydia shrieked and started kissing Jackson’s forehead, but he weakly brushed her away and looked up at his best friend. “Danny.”

“Jackson.” Danny squeezed Jackson’s hand between both of his, and didn’t let go even as the paramedics loaded Jackson onto a stretcher.

“Danny, come with me?”

“Of course.”

Derek watched as the boys got loaded into the ambulance, and the last thing he saw before the doors were shut was Danny finally bringing Jackson’s hand to his face, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

As the ambulance drove off, it revealed Gerard Argent in the shadows, utter fury in his face directed at Derek.

They finally won one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf work ever, so sorry if it sucks :P
> 
> This was prompted by the photoset going around tumblr in which Danny is the one person that can save Jackson.


End file.
